Finding Love In A War For Your Life
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Teela gives up her life to save Gareas's life and now he blames everything on himself. A new candidate is chosen, why is this one so different then any other candidate?
1. Teela's Death

A/n: ok this is my first Candidate for Goddess story so please be nice. I don't own any of the charters. I only own Tiffany other than that I don't own any one and if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Lol Well I hope that you will enjoy this story and if I get some great reviews I will up date the story faster. So on with the story.  
Teela's battle damaged Ingrid was brought back the hanger by Gareas Elidd and Ernest Coure in their Ingrid. Once Teela's Ingrid was placed on it launching stand the repairers began the work on getting the light green hair pale skinned girl out of the cockpit where her lifeless body remained trapped. She had saved Gareas life and in the process it coasted her, her own life. The pilots sat in the hall waiting to hear what was going to happen next.  
  
" Damn it!" Gareas said as he closed his eyes, made a fit, and punched the wall. Ernest walked up behind Gareas.  
  
"Galew. Please clam down. Taking your anger out on the wall won't bring her back." Ernest said as he placed a pale hand on his tan skinned green haired team mate. Galew sighed.  
  
" I know, but it is all my fault. My recklessness that got me in that mess and she bailed me out at the coast of her life." Galew said as he looked to the medium length blonde hair team mate.  
  
" It wasn't your fault. We destroy Victim and Victim sometimes gets one of our own. It was just her time." Ernest said trying to make his friend feel better.  
  
" Yeah Galew. Teenla wouldn't want you to act like this. She did what any one of us would have done. She just got there first." Rioroute said from his stop on the floor as he messed with his sandy blonde spikes. Making sure none were messed up when he put on his black bandana. Yu only nodded. Galew sighed.  
  
" Guys. I know that you are all trying to make me feel better and I thank you, but I just can't that is was anything but my fault." he said with sorrow laced in his voice as he laid against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. The others just watched Galew sew in his own sorrow and self-pity. They others thought is best to leave him alone for a while till he at least got over saying it was his all his fault. That or risk getting their head bitten off by the young teen. Just then all the repairers came out with a shocked and paled faces. The pilots looked over to them.  
  
" Phil you look like you seen a ghost. What wrong?" Rioroute asked his repairer as he got up from his spot on the floor and dusted off his white and orange pilots out fit. The repairers didn't say anything for a while.  
  
" She not in there." Tune managed to choke out.  
  
" Tune what…. What are you talking about?" Ernest asked as he walked up to his repairer. Tune move her slivery gray hair out of her pale blue eyes. She looked up at Ernest.  
  
" The cockpit is empty. She was not in there." Tune said in her small voice.  
  
" How can that be? What did the life form censers say?" Galew asked his repairer Leena Fujimura.  
  
" I was mentoring the life form censers and they showed that she was in there and when we opened the cockpit we saw nothing. When I walked back to the censer they showed just what the cockpit showed. Nothing. It is like she vanished." Leena said as she tucked a few blonde strands of hair out of her face. Her blue eyes shown nothing, but cold and nothingness.  
" Ok. Now that is just weird. People vanishing." Rioroute said. 

"Rioroute ghost vanish not people." Yu said as he was over to his repairer/sister. 

" Hey it can happen." Rioroute said with his face set in pout mood.  
  
" What could have cased such a thing to happen?" Ernest asked himself little confused by the news. 

~ At G.O.A~ 

" We have just reserved word that a goddess pilot has been deemed useless. As the top Candidate it is now your job to now pilot Ernn Laties. Your shuttle leaves at 0800 hours. Azuma Hijikata will be excreting you there. Any questions?" asked the head of G.O.A Crow to the shadow figure standing before his desk. 

" No Sir." The shadow figure said in a cold tone that sent a shiver up Crow's spin. 

" You are one of the most rare cases that we have every had. The second cases to be exacted. I know that you will make us proud. Just as your father did." Crow said. 

"Understood sir." the shadow figure said. 

" Then you are dismissed," With that the figure walked out of the room. Crow sigh and looked back to the computer screen at the Candidates profile. This Candidate was most definitely suited for being a Pilot of the most powerful ingrid every built. Ernn Laties. Most if not all Candidates train and study hard in hopes to be able to become the pilot of that magnificent machine. This candidate may just be the key to winning this ever ending war against Victim. Just maybe. 

A/N: Ok I hope that you liked this chapter and I will up date soon and who will be the new goddess pilot? Will when I get the next chapter up you will read about it. So if I get a lot of good reviews I will get the next one up quick. 

Next chapter: New Pilot Shocker. 

See you late Candidates. 


	2. New Pilot Shocker

A/N: Ok Two new Charters Jess Hill, Repairer and her Pilot. Jess please don't kill me but I just had to put you with him. You guys would look great together. Lol.

" Jess so I guess that means that you will being to GIS too?" Clay asked his girlfriend. Jess nodded. Her hazel eyes fixed on the grass of the Relaxation Room. 

" I don't want to go, but I have to since Teenla didn't have a repairer so I am need." Jess said as she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her noise. 

" That was interesting, she never needed a repairer. I wonder why." Clay said.

" Yes, now that I think about it is interesting. Well I will have to ask the other repairers and I will get back to you on that one." The dark haired girl said with a small smile. 

" I guess that is one good thing about going to GIS I guess." she said as she looked over at the sandy blonde haired boy. The light then chanced slowly from bright day light into early night with stars twinkling above them like Diamonds laced into the dark the fabric of space. Their relationship was unusual one. Candidates most dated their repairers not other Candidate's repairers epically when the repairer is one of the seniors repairers. Her and her candidate very well skilled in what they do because to be in the seniors rank that young you must be good.  


" It is bad that the only time we will get to see each other is when you come back to GOA for some reason, be sure when you do get here that you come, find me, and tell me all the new technology they have at GIS." Clay said trying to make this good bye a good one. Jess smiled.

" Will do. I feel that wanting to go there as fast as I can if a bad thing." she said as she looked back as the grass.

" Don't worry about it. If I was you I would want to be there right now. Maybe one day I will be a goddess pilot. The chance if 1,000 to 1, but there is still that small chance. I can't wait to see GIS technology. I head they are a little bit advanced than GOA." he said as he pushed his glasses on to the bridge of his nose.

" Yea," she replayed not looking up from the ground. Silence followed as they sat there with each other for one last time. " Well it is almost lights out and I still have some packing to do. So I will see you before I leave." she got up and began walking out of the Relaxation Room with her pony tail of brown hair bouncing behind her with every step she took.

~ the next day on GIS~

" So when is the new pilot going to be here?" asked Rioroute as walked into the room.

" Soon." Yu said as he looked up at the clock in the hanger.

" Any one have any clue how he is?" Rioroute asked. Yu returned to being his silent self. His dark brown eyes just stared ahead. Rioroute didn't like the silence it always drove him nuts. Ernest saw this and answer poor Rioroute's question.

" No, none of us heard anything. We can only wait till he arrives to know what he is like." Ernest said looking at his younger team mate. Just then the their repairers walked into the room.

" The shuttle is only five miles away so they should be arriving with two minutes." Phil said. The others nodded and the room was filled with silence once again. Once the shuttle landed all the Pilots and Repairers stood next to each other as Azuma Hijikata walked out with Jess walking right behind him with her bag that rested on her side. Next came the new Pilot. When the pilots got a good look at their new team mate. They jaws dropped to the cold hard metal floor.

A/N: sorry so short, but I thought it was a good spot to stop at. Well I am going to have the next chapter up soon so please be passionate. 

Next Chapter: Pilot Reviled 

See you later Candidates!


	3. Pilot Reviled

A young girl walked out into the room and stood next to Jess.

" Goddess Pilots. This is the new repairer and pilot. Jess and Tiffany. She is the new pilot." Azuma said as he introduced the new repair and pilot.

" Tiffany these are you follow Goddess Pilots. Gareas Elidd, Yu Hikura, Ernest Coure, and Rioroute Vilgyna. Jess there are the other repairers you will be working with. Leena Fujimura, Kazuhi Hikura, Tune Youg, and Phleira Deed." Jess looked over to the repairers and gave them a slight shy smiles. Tiffany just stood there looking at her new team mates with no expression on her face. Her cold stair matched that of Yu's.

//: Man looks like another Yu only this one is a girl. Great just want we all needed a girl that doesn't do much talking, but a whole lot of cold eyes and quite all the time.:// Rioroute thought. Ernest tried not to over hear Rioroute's thoughts, but when the boy was broadcasting his thoughts and louder then when he normally talks. When he normally talks it sounds like he is yelling into a bullhorn. Ernest lightly elbowed him. As Azuma walked out the room with the two girls following him to the office of Mr. Maxwell the head of GIS. ( Did they say who was the head of GIS in the show because I don't remember)

" Ouch. What was that for Ernest?" asked Rioroute as he rubbed his arm that Ernest elbowed him.

" What you thought was wrong." Ernest said.

" Hey you said that you never read any ones thoughts." Rioroute said.

" I didn't read your thoughts. You were thinking so loud that I over heard your thought." the blonde said to the younger Pilot.

" Well excuse me." Rioroute said as he walked away. Gareas walked up to Ernest.

" What did he say?" asked the green haired pilot asked.

" He made a comment about her being like Yu because of her face being emotionless." The telepath said.

" Well he has a point, but she is cute." Gareas as he closed his eyes and gave Ernest a big anime smile. Ernest closed his eyes and sighed as he wait for Leena to hear that.

" Gareas! I know you didn't just say that! She can't be more that 15 and you are going to say something like that! I can't believe you!" Leena yelled at Gareas. All the remaining pilots and repairers sweat dropped. They all knew that Leena had it bad for Gareas, but he didn't seem to be inserted in her. They all thought he had something for Ernest only to find out that he only cared for Ernest as a brother type thing.

" Leena calm down." Phil said as she tried to stop her friend and fellow repair from tearing Gareas into pieces. Leena sighed and backed away from Gareas.

" Ok fine, but if he does anything stupid I will kill him." Leena said as she turned and walked out of the room. Most likely to find some poor unfortunate soul to take her anger out on.

" Maybe one of us should go so she doesn't try and kill anyone." Phil said.

" I will." Tune squeaked up and walked out the door.

" I think that Rio has a point. She does kinda act like Yu does only colder." Phil said as she watched the door shut behind Tune.

~ With Tiffany and Jess~

They walked into the office of Maxwell. A tall red haired man sat behind a desk filling out what seem to be paper work on Teenla.

" Maxwell. I have here the new pilot and repairer sir." Azuma said as he stood aside so that Maxwell could see the young girls. Jess shifted uneasily from foot to foot under Maxwell stair as for Tiffany didn't move a muscle. She met his stair with one of her cold and emotionless stair of her own. //: hmmm. I hope that crow is right about her abilities to pilot. Well I will have to observe her actions in battle with victim.:// Maxwell thought as he looked at Tiffany.

" Alright Azuma. You and the girls are dismissed." Maxwell said as he when back to filling out forms. Azuma nodded and walked out with the girls following behind him once again. As they exited the office Ernest and Phil walked up to them.

" We have been assigned to show you to your rooms." Phil said with one of her happy smiles that seems to never leave her face. Tiffany and Jess nodded and followed the pilot and repairer. Phil showed Jess to her room in the repairer hallway, which was a three hallways away from the pilots rooms. After they were shown to their rooms Jess and Tiffany walked back to the hanger to see Azuma off.

" You two show them what you have been training for. Alright?" Azuma said more then asked. Tiffany and Jess nodded. Azuma gave them each a hug.

" Tiffany I am so proud of you." he said when he hugged her. Tiffany sighed.

" Dad you should you wouldn't do this. **_God _**this is so humiliating." Tiffany said when Azuma let go.

" I know, but I am just so proud." he said.

" Yeah. Yeah. I know, well you better be off or else you will never leave." She said the last part to her self so Azuma didn't here. Once he was gone Jess turned to Tiffany.

" So I guess this is going to be our new home." Jess said as she also sighed as they walked down the hallway.

" Yeah." Tiffany said as she walked next to Jess. They wanted to get familiar with everything on GIS, plus Jess wanted to see what was difference in the GOA equipment and GIS.

A/N: well that is the chapter so I hope you liked it.

Next chapter: Getting the new Pilot to talk.

See you later Candidates!


	4. Getting the New Pilot to Talk

After Tiffany and Jess walked around they both headed to the lunch room.

"So Jess, find anything useful to tell Clay when you see him again?" Tiffany asked Jess as she sat down next to Jess at a table that was located in the remote corner of the lunch room.

"Yes, a few things really. What about you? I think the guys think that you are some kinda ice bitch or something." she said as she looked at Tiffany with a troubled look on her face.

"Cool, nothing that I didn't already know, and I don't care what they think." Tiffany said as she began to eat.

"Come on Tiffany. You never seem to really make friends other then me." she said as gave Tiffany that look that she know all to well from Jess. The look that Tiffany's mother always gave her because the way she seem to never want to make any friends.

"Jess, you know the reason I don't like to make friends. Its better just to work with them and not talk to them unless you have to." Tiffany said in a monotone voice.

"Come on Tiffany." Jess began to pled.

"Don't even try." Tiffany say give Jess unyielding look. The one she give every one when her mind was made up and was not going to change. Jess got the message because she began to eat and not say anything else. Its not like Tiffany didn't want to make friends, but once they found out what she could do they always stayed away from her. It always killed her inside. She hated being different. She didn't look any different from all the other girls. Her chocolate hair and eyes didn't stand out among the thousands of people back on her colony. She are very beautiful and she knew that. She had most of the candidates at G.O.A. looking her way. The only real friend she had was Jess. She meet Jess when they were little kids.

Flash Back

Tiffany was sitting under a tree on a warm beautiful sunny day board and messing with her powers when Jess saw her. When Tiffany seen Jess was there she stopped what she was doing and looked like a deer caught in headlights as Jess walked over to her.

"How did you do that?" she asked looking a little bemused at what was going on.

"I don't know. I just do. I have always been able to do it," Tiffany said as she were a little astonished that someone didn't call her a freak or weird. "Why are you not calling me weird like ever one else does?"

"Why, would I do something that like?" Jess asked.

"Because every one else who knows what I can do they call me names like freak and weirdo." Tiffany said.

"Why would I do that. I think its cool. It makes you stand out." Jess said. Tiffany smiled.

"Thanks. I'm Tiffany Hijikata." Tiffany said.

"I'm Jess Hill" she said with a smile.

End Flash Back

Since then they have been friends. Tiffany were so deep in her thoughts that she didn't know that a bottle of ketchup was floating next to her.

"Tiffany you might want to snap out of it." Jess said looking at her. Tiffany broke away from her thoughts and looked at Jess.

"What," She said. Jess pointed to Tiffany's left side. Tiffany looked and seen what the problem was. "Thanks." she placed the ketchup back on the table and then looked around to see if any one had seen that. To her relief no one had. After lunch Tiffany and Jess when their own way. Jess went to hang out with the other repairers to learn where she will be doing her work and all that other stuff. So Tiffany just began walking around not have any actual destination. After a moment or two Tiffany heard someone run in the hall, but paid it no mind till the person stopped run and began walking next to her. She looked out the side of her eye only to see a tall sandy haired teen. He had on black sweat pants with an orange mussel shirt with a matching orange bandana. He looked about 16 or so. She didn't say anything just kept walking.

"So what are you doing?" he asked. Tiffany said nothing.

: God he can't be that dumb enough not to see that I'm working:she thought. When he didn't get an answer he tried again.

"So how do you like it here so far." He asked. She didn't say anything.

"Say something here." He said. She stop to look at him.

"I don't like to talk." She said dully. He looked shocked that she had spoken.

"Why not?" he asked idiotically.

"I have my reason and the reason I don't want to discuses with anyone." she said as she began to walk again. Rioroute stood there for a minute and began to follow her once again. She sigh and stopped.

"Is there some bizarre reason why you seem to be following me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Which is?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just wanted to get to know the newest member of the team." He said with his trade mark smile. she roll your eyes at him.

"Whats the point to get to know anyone." she said more then asked.

"There are a lot of reasons." He said as they both heard someone run down the hall.

"Rioroute, there you are I have been looking all over for you," Phil said as she came to a stop in front of Tiffany and Rioroute, "We need you two."

"Why do you need us." Rioroute asked idiotically.

"Because we need to get the new pilot and repairer up to date of what we do in battle and we need a few gene pigs namely you Rioroute." Phil said as she looked crossly at Rioroute. : Well she is right he would be perfect at being a gene pig.:Tiffany thought as she follow Phil and she walked away. Once all three of them got there Tiffany seen that all the other pilots and the repairers where there. Once Tiffany and Jess where taught the drill Rioroute tried to get Tiffany to talk again.

"Do you think that you will be ready for battle?" he asked as he walked over to Tiffany and Jess. Tiffany looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Tiffany asked unenthusiastically.

"Sure, anything." He said give his best smile. All the pilots and repairers looked at Tiffany in disbelief that she talked and to someone like Rioroute no less.

"Why is your goal in life something as meaningless as getting me to talk? What could possibly be so interesting?" she asked him as you looked him right in the eyes.

"Its not my life goal to get you to talk. Its just that I want to get to know you. Why is that wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I gave you my reasons when you tried to talk to me in the hall a little while ago." She said as turned, walked to the door, and walked out the room leavening the repairers and fellow pilots with bewildered looks on their faces. Rioroute was the first to get over the shock. He turned to Jess and asked.

"What is with her?"

"Nothing, its just the way she is." She answered.

"Ok, why is she like that?"

"She has her reasons and I don't think you should push her. She will come around. She really is the nicest and sweetest once you get passed that wall she has built around her." Jess said before following after Tiffany.

"Nicest and sweetest? That will be the day." Rioroute said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Rioroute you shouldn't say things like that." Ernest said as he and the other pilots walked up to Rioroute.

"So, you heard her she doesn't want friends." Rioroute said as he opened his eyes.

"But, Jess said she had her reasons, what ever they are. Her and her repairer seem close." Galew said.

"Yeah, I guess." Rioroute said.

"When is our next trip to G.O.A for that ceremony for the new candidates?" asked Yu.

"Next week." Ernest started.

A/N: Ok I hope that you liked this chapter and I will up date soon. Sorry I took so long I have major writers block and I'm doing story quizzes on quizzilla to get over it and it seems to be helping because I was able to write more to this story. Thanks.

Next chapter: Back At G.O.A

See you late Candidates.


End file.
